Behind The Wall
by Sora Shinjite
Summary: well.. yaoi, ecchi, yuri, lemon , n gaje
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : Romance/angst**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru n Others**

**Naruto : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : ****Sora Shinjite**

**.**

**.**

**Behind The Wall**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : (Yaoi,Yuri,ecchi, lemon and gaje)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini fict pertama saya, jadi, mohon maklum bila ada kesalahan kata-kata dalam fict ini.**

Chapter 1

"Oiii! Sasuke! Bayar sekarang juga kontrak rumah kamu! Sudah 3 bulan lamanya kamu nunggak! Kalau tidak… silahkan kamu mengangkat kaki dirumah ini!"

"Gawat.. bagaimana ini…?" Guman Sasuke.

'DOOR DOOR DOOR!'

Setelah berpikir-pikir apa yg harus dilakukan, Sasukepun akhirnya membuka pintu.. dan…

'BRUUAAKK!'

"Bayar sekarang juga! Saya tidak mau tau lagi..! bagaimanapun caranya kamu harus membayarnya sekarang juga" kata sipemilik kontrak rumah

"beri saya sedikit waktu lagi pak.. saya mohon.. saya janji pasti akan melunasinya.." kata sasuke

"tidak bisa!"

"saya mohon pak.. saya janji pak pasti akan saya bayar.. berilah saya sedikit waktu.."

Selang beberapa waktu pada akhirnya sang pemilik kontrak rumahpun berkata

"Baiklah! 3 hari! Setelah 3 hari kamu tidak boleh lagi menyewa rumah ini!"

"terima kasih pak.. terima kasih.."

"hmmmpphhh!"kata sang pemilik kontrak rumah dengan angkuhnya.

"uuhhh… andai.. andaikan saja aku.. aku tidak sendiri seperti saat ini.. andaikan saja orang tuaku masih disisiku sekarang.."

**FlashBack (on)**

_7 tahun yang lalu_

"Tadaima!"

"ooh sasuke.. gimana tadi sekolahnya?"

"seperti biasa ma.. menyenangkan!"kata sasuke dengan semangatnya.

Sang ibupun tersenyum melihat anaknya begitu bersemangat.. saat itu sasuke masih berumur 10 Tahun.. Mikotopun melanjutkan mempersiapkan makan malam untuk anaknya yg tercinta serta suaminya yg tercinta… tapi sayang… sang kakak.. Itachi Uchiha, tidak bisa makan malam bersama lagi dengan mikoto, fugaku, dan sasuke untuk selamanya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu karena mengindap kanker otak sehingga menyebabkannya meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya…

Malampun berlangsung seperti biasanya.. yaa… seperti biasanya ketika mereka masih menikmati makan malam dengan damainya…

Namun…

'TING TONG~'

'cleck'

"Siapa ya-" sang tamu langsung menerobos masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya terlebih dahulu

"Ka-kauu!"

'JLEB'

"ughh aakkh! Khek Mi-mi… ko.. to.."

"Fugaku! Haa… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU… ukh tidak.. tidak.. sasuke… haah SASUKE! LARI! LARII!"

"uuhh Hahahahaha!" tawa sang tamu

'JLEB'

"uuh ukh sa… su.. ke…"

"a-a apa yang kamu lakukan pada ibuku? Ibu… ayah.. huuu ibu ayah jawab aku.." isak sasuke sambil mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh mereka.. tangisan sasuke semakin menjadi setelah melihat darah ditangannya.. dan

'BUUGHH'

'_sakit'_ itulah yg dirasakan sasuke… dia hanya bisa melihat separuh wajah sang tamu yang tak diundang itu tersenyum dengan lebarnya dan gelap.. hanya itulah yang dilihatnya pada saat itu juga.

'tik'

Sesuatu jatuh dipermukaan kulit wajah sasuke.. basah, itulah yang dirasakannya.. setetes demi setetes air yang jatuh dari langit mulai membasahi tubuhnya yang terkulai itu. setelah selang beberapa menit.. akhirnya sasukepun membukakan matanya..

Tidak aja jasad ibu dan ayah, tidak ada meja, kursi dan barang-barang yang ada dirumah sasuke..

'_dimana ini?'_ batin sasuke '_ini bukan dirumah.. aku dimana? Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi? Siapa pria itu sebenarnya? Kenapa dia melakukan itu semua'_

Kalut

Begitulah pikiran sasuke sekarang. Namun karena dirinya seorang Uchiha, wajah kalut itu tidak tampak diwajahnya, bagaimanapun juga walaupun masih kecil, dia itu seorang Uchiha kemampuan akan hal itu tentu ada padanya (hebat, maklum uchiha ==)

'_kubunuh kau!pasti akan kubunuh! Akan kubalas semua perbuatanmu! Liat saja suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membalasnya!'_batin sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

**FlashBack(off)**

Begitulah… mau tidak maupun sasuke harus membiayai dirinya sendiri.. baik itu uang sekolah, kuliah, uang makan serta tempat tinggal dia harus menanggungnya sendiri… tetapi karena sasuke cerdas jadi dia tidak terlalu pusing dengan biaya sekolah maupun perkuliahannya… dia bisa mendapatkannya dengan beasiswa..

Ok kembali kecerita semula..

Tak ada pekerjaan.. itulah keadaannya sekarang.. dia sering dipecat karena sering menghajar pelanggan ditempat dia bekerja. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena pelecehan. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan putihnya kulit sasuke.. wajahnya yang dingin,cool… namun sayang.. kata 'Cool' itu hilang dengan tragisnya karena pelecehan yang dilakukan para pelanggan.. khususnya kaum lelaki.

Malampun akhirnya tiba, sasuke mulai putus asa… karena kejadian itu,sasuke harus mengalami hal seperti ini.. entah kenapa dan mengapa dia tidak mendapatkan harta warisan dari kedua orangtuanya karena pada saat itu ketika dia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya dia sudah berada didaerah yang amat teramat asing.

'_Tap Tap Tap'_

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, dingin dan sepi

Putus asa

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku belum mendapatkannya'_batin sasuke.

Sambil berjalan dan berpikir keras. Tanpa disengaja sasuke menabrak seorang wanita tua (yaah bisa dibilang tua karena umurnya kira-kira 30 Tahun)

"awww" jeritan kecil wanita tersebut.

"so-sorry apa anda tidak apa-apa nona? Maafkan saya karena telah menabrak anda."

"tidak apa-apa.. hmmmm barang bagus."kata wanita tersebut sambil memperhatikan seluruh tubuh sasuke.

"maaf?"kata sasuke ingin wanita tersebut mengulangi perkataan yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"ummm tidak apa-apa saya hanya sedang mencari seseorang yang mau berkerja dengan saya.. saya membutuhkan seorang pekerja laki-laki." Kata wanita tersebut

"i-ijinkan saya bekerja ditempat anda." Kata sasuke dengan semangatnya.

"apakah kamu yakin? Sekali kamu bekerja dengan saya kamu tidak boleh berhenti."kata wanita itu dengan maksud meyakinkan sasuke.

"iya saya sangat yakin sekali."kata sasuke dengan mantapnya.

"hmmm baiklah silahkan ikutin saya.. kamu harus menada tangani surat kontrak dulu dengan saya nanti disana.. ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

'_Uchiha.. benar-benar barang yang langka dan bagus,dia tidak akan kulepaskan begitu saja'_batin wanita tersebut.

"maaf?"Tanya sasuke kepada wanita itu karena wanita itu terlihat terdiam beberapa saat setelah sasuke menyebutkan namanya.

"aah ooh maaf, ayo kita harus bergegas.. malam semakin larut" kata wanita tersebut sambil mengambil langkahnya.

Sasukepun dengan segera mengikuti langkah wanita tersebut tanpa mencurigai pekerjaan apa yang dimaksudkan wanita tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat merekapun sampai ketempat yang dituju. Bau akohol, berserta parfum sangat menyengat dihidung sasuke. Sasuke mulai mencurigai akan tempat itu. Koridor demi koridorpun mereka lalui. Namun semakin masuk kedalam suara yang tak asing itu suara orang yang sedang melakukan sex semakin terdengar jelas. Sasukepun mulai mencurigai tempat ini dan wanita yang mau mempekerjakannya itu.

'_tempat apa ini? Jangan-jangan.. aku harus kabur dari tempat ini'_batin sasuke

Telat, hanya itulah kata yang tepat pada saat itu juga karena wanita tua itu sudah memprediksi bahwasannya sasuke akan menyadari hal itu setelah sampai di 'toko'nya. Sebelum sasuke mengambil langkah keluar dari tempat tersebut, anak buah wanita tua tersebut telah memblokade jalan keluar beserta langkahnya.

'_Cheh! Sial!_ _aku terjebak'_batin sasuke kesal.

**TBC**

**Riview Please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Kitsuri Mizuka : rencana siih update 3 atau 4 hari sekali ^^**

**To Hikari Matsushita : makasih atas sarannya ^^ ahahaha saya memang masih typo…**

**Naah cerita ini muncul karena ide dari sepupu saya..**

**Jadi terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada Uswatun Hasannah Siregar atas idenya**

**Yeap..**

**Thanks atas reviewnya ^^**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Genre : Romance/angst**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru n Others**

**Naruto :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story :Sora Shinjite**

**.**

**.**

**Behind The Wall**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : (Yaoi,Yuri,ecchi, lemon and gaje)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

'_Cheh! Sial! aku terjebak!' _batin sasuke kesal.

"hahahaha! Mau lari kemana kau bocah?" Tanya wanita itu meremehkan.

"lepaskan aku! Atau kau akan menyesalinya nanti!" ancam sasuke.

"haah? Hahahaha! Yang benar saja! Justru melepaskanmulah yang akan membuatku menyesalinya dikemudian hari nanti."

"cheh!"

"hmm kudengar bukannya kamu sedang membutuhkan uang hmm sasuke? Bila kau mau bekerja denganku akan kuberikan kau uang 3x lipat dari uang tagihan kontrak rumahmu." saran wanita tersebut.

"tapi tidak dengan pekerjaan kotor seperti ini!" protes sasuke.

"kotor? Hahahaha! Apa-apaan kau! Pikirkan situasimu sekarang! Ayolah sasuke…. Kemana otak cerdasmu itu? Bukankah keadaan ini menguntungkan bagimu? Kau tidak perlu capek sana-sini tunggang langgang untuk mencari pekerjaan… selain penuh sensasi dan gairah, pekerjaan ini akan memberikanmu banyak uang.. aku akan membantumu sasuke soal keuangan serahkan padaku asalkan kau mau bekerja padaku.. aah bukan asalkan kau mau memberikan tubuhmu itu seutuhnya padaku.." kata wanita tersebut dengan penuh seringaian.

"kau-"

'BRAAKK'

Pintu tersebut dengan suksesnya mendarat disamping kanan wanita tua tersebut karena tendangan dari pria tua yang sedang mabuk-mabukan itu.

"ka-kau!"

"hmmm? Hehehehe tsunadeku sayang.. love you.. muuaach muuacchh.. umm hehe hee? Siapa pria cantik ini?" Tanya pria tua itu penasaran.

'DUUAAGGHH'

"JIRAAYYAAA!" teriak Tsunade dengan penuh amarah.

"awww aduuh duh duh.. apa-apaan kau sayang?" Tanya Jiraya

"apa maksudmu dengan kata 'Sayang' itu haahh pria mesum?" Tanya tsunade sambil menjewer dan menarik Jiraya ketempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

'_Suara itu, entah kenapa tidak terasa asing bagiku.. rambut putih, serta suara itu… siapa dia? Apakah dia orang yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku 7 tahun yang lalu? Aku harus mencari tau.. sekarang aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan walaupun itu akan membuatku kelihatan menjijikan.. aku tak peduli.. akan kubunuh kau! Kubunuh!' _batin sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

Setelah urusan tsunade dengan jiraya sudah selesai, tsunadepun kembali keposisi sasuke. Alis tsunadepun naik sebelah setelah mendengarkan ucapan sasuke sehingga membuatnya tak perlu menggunakan cara kekerasan untuk melakukan sebuah transaksi dan kontrak.

"nenek tua aku setuju." kata sasuke dengan tenangnya

"aku bukan nenek tua." protes tsunade.

"…."

"baiklah, silahkan tanda tangani kontrak ini." kata tsunade

"aku ingin kita membuat perjanjian dulu." pinta sasuke.

"hmm? Perjanjian?" Tanya tsunade penuh heran

"tambahkanlah perjanjian tersebut didalam surat kontrak ini. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan membayarku 100 juta pertarget." kata sasuke.

"….."

"aku akan menjamin akan memuaskan tiap pelangganmu nona tsunade." kata sasuke meyakinkan.

"bagaimana kalau 80 juta?" tawar tsunade.

"tidak ada tawar-menawar atau aku akan mengecewakan tiap pelangganmu." tegas sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Dan 1 lagi.." kata sasuke menambahkan.  
"a-apa?" Tanya tsunade.

Setelah berpikir-pikir dan menimbang dengan apa yang mau dikatakan. Sasukepun mengatakannya..

"aku tidak ingin namaku booming diluar dari tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin pelanggan-pelanggan bodohmu itu menggosipkan namaku diluar dari tempat ini. Jadi, ketika aku bekerja disini, jangan panggil aku sasuke." pinta sasuke.

"hmmm bukankah kau terlalu banyak permintaan sasuke?" Tanya tsunade dengan nada merendahkan.

"jadi transaksi kita batal? Hmm nona tsunade? Aku tau kalau aku barang yang langka bagimu." ancam sasuke

'_Di-dia..' _batin tsunade.

"hmm baiklah, jadi kau ingin dipanggil apa?" Tanya tsunade jengkel.

"Yuuki. Panggil saja aku Yuuki." tegas sasuke.

"Baiklah." jawab tsunade menyetujui.

Transaksipun berlangsung tidak lama, dan setelah selesai melakukan transaksi, sasukepun kembali kekediamannya. Setelah sampai dikediamannya. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menumbangkan dirinya dikasur sambil mengingat-ngingat dan merenungkan apa yang baru saja dialaminya tadi.

'_Ini gila'_

'_Ayah.. ibu.. maafkan anakmu yang kotor ini.. aku terpaksa melakukannya..' _batin sasuke perih.

'_aniki.. kurasa aku tidak akan bisa sepertimu baka aniki.. maafkan aku'_

Kediaman Uzumaki

'_ohayou'_

'_haaah?'_

'_ohayou~ naruto-kun~'_

"ukkhh umm hoooaammm"

"ohayou naruto-kun" sapa sang gadis cantik yang duduk disampingnya.

"aah umm ohayou mo Hinata… hmm? Hinata?" dengan segera naruto menggosok matanya dan membukanya untuk memastikan.

"uuuuwaaahh hi-hinata!" jerit naruto karena kaget.

"na-naruto-kun.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya hinata khawatir.

"ba-ba-bagaimana ka-kamu bisa a-ada disini?" Tanya naruto terbata-bata.

"hmmm?bukannya kamu sudah tau?" Tanya hinata penuh keheranan.

"aaah-aah hahahaha iya kamu benar… Jadi… Hinata.. bisakah kamu menungguku diluar?" kata Naruto dengan maksud ingin sendiri.

"umm baiklah, ka-kalau begitu aku masakan makananmu ya naruto!" kata Hinata dengan semangat.

"aa-ano Hinata, tidak usah.. aku ingin makan diluar saja" tolak naruto.

"eehh? Kenapa?" Tanya hinata penuh heran.

"ti-tidak apa-apa.. naah Hinata kalau bisa kamu tunggu diluar saja ya! Hahahaha" kata naruto sambil mendorong Hinata berserta maidnya keluar kamar.

"ta-tapi naruto-"  
'BLAAMM!'

"aaah Hinata-sama" panggil sang maid yang khawatir akan perasaan Hinata karena kejadian tadi.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa anko" kata hinata sambil tersenyum dengan maksud tidak ingin membuat maidnya sedih.

"Gimana kalau kamu membuatkan teh untukku anko?" lanjut Hinata.

"ya! Baiklah! Dengan segera Hinata-sama" jawab anko dengan penuh semangat

_Dilain Sisi_

"Aaaakkhh! Bagaimana ini!?" Tanya Naruto dengan frustasi.

"Aku tidak mau aku tidak mau!"

**Flash Back (on)**

"Naruto, bila tiba saatnya nanti kamu akan menjadi penerus perusahaan ayah. Maka dari itu mulai saat ini kamu harus mengikuti semua jadwal dan semua kegiatan yang ayah lakukan. Karena ayah tidak mau kamu membuat ayah malu nantinya." Kata Minato mengingatkan.

"baik ayah!" kata naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"tapi…." Kata minato sengaja berlama-lama sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah yang dia lakukan itu benar atau tidak.

"tapi apa ayah?" Tanya naruto meminta lanjutan kalimatnya.

"ayo ikutin ayah." Kata minato menyakinkan diri.

'_maafkan ayah naruto, seandainya kakakmu itu… seandainya dia normal.. pasti sekarang masih ada disini dan akan menggantikan posisi ayah kelak… entah kenapa dia sangat mencintai siUchiha itu sehingga menyusulnya.'_ Batin minato sakit dan perih mengingat apa yang dialami anak pertamanya.. karena kyuubi lebih lihai dan cekatan daripada naruto serta dia merupakan anak pertama dari keluarga Uzumaki maka seharusnya dialah yang menjadi penerusnya… namun karena dia menyusul sang Uchiha.. hal tersebutpun sirna..

Setelah menanti sekian menit… melewati pintu demi pintu yang ada dirumahnya itu yang bahkan belum pernah naruto lihat sekalipun.. akhirnya mereka sampai juga..

"Ayah.. siapa mereka?" Tanya naruto penuh keheranan karena begitu sampai dia melihat ada 3 pria disana.

"iya kenalkan mereka adalah teman seangkatan ayah…. Kakashi, Iruka, dan Guy!" kata Minato memperkenalkan.

"Dan inilah-" tanpa sempat Minato melanjutkan penjelasannya Naruto sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"hmmmm jadi.. yang pakai masker itu Kakashi, yang punya garis panjang dari kiri kekanan melewati hidung itu Iruka.. dan gay?(nb : guy dengan gay terkadang terdengar hampir sama) mereka gay? Berarti sama dengan kakak.. hmmm terus yang satunya lagi siapa? Yang punya rambut seperti payung dan beralis tebal? serta berpakaian baju yang aneh.. hijau semua.. hahahaha!" Tanya Naruto tanpa disadari dia sudah sedikit menyindir mighty guy.

'CRIIINNGG'

'_eeehh? Perasaan apa ini? Ada aura membunuh disekitar sini'_ batin naruto penuh Tanya dan waspada.

"eheem! Naruto.. kamu salah dengar nak… dengarkan bukan Gay! Tapi Guy! Mighty Guy.. itulah nama orang yang berpakaian baju hijau yang kamu bilang itu" kata Minato meluruskan apa yang baru saja sedikit menyimpang.

"oooh jadi begitu ya!" kata naruto

"iya dan kami adalah mafia.. inilah ayah… ayah bagian memperjual belikan senjata terlarang dan obat-obatan." Kata minato sambil menatap intens terhadap anaknya.

"ooh begitu ya…. …. A-a-apa!? Ma-mafia!? Hahaha ga lucu ayah ga lucu.. ayah itukan pengusaha sukses.. bagaimana mungkin bisa bekerja didunia gelap juga." Kata naruto berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwasanya apa yang diucapkan ayahnya itu hanya ingin membuatnya terkejut saja.

Minato, kakashi, iruka, dan guy pun langsung saling bertatapan begitu selesai mendengarkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto, dan lalu…

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa mereka bersamaan.

"hahahaha" narutopun ikut tertawa karena merasa apa yang barusan dia ucapkan itu benar.

"thu kan benar.. ayah.. kau membuatku takut saja.. jantungku hampir copot tadi.. hahahaha" naruto melanjutkan.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening.. hanya naruto saja yang tertawa..

"hahahaha"

"hahahaha- ayah.. kau serius?" Tanya naruto karena suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"….."

"jawab aku ayah.." pinta naruto tidak sabaran.

"kami serius naruto" jawab minato tegas.

Narutopun bingung dan kaget.. tidak disangkanya bahwasanya ayahnya itu ternyata kerja didunia gelap juga.

"ta-tapi ayah.. sejak kapan?" Tanya naruto meyakinkan.

"sejak sebelum ayah menikah dengan ibumu Kushina." Jawab minato dengan tegas

'_DEG'_ batin naruto benar-benar kaget sekarang dan belum mampu menyesap apa yang baru saja didengarnya sehingga dia tidak bisa konsentrasi apa yang diperbincangkan oleh mereka ber-4 (minato, kakashi, iruka, guy) sekarang.

"jadi dia anak ke-2 mu itu minato? Yang sekarang menjadi anak satu-satunya bagimu?" Tanya kakashi masih ingin meyakinkan.

"iya dialah satu-satunya harapanku yang tertinggal… aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi." Jawab minato lesu.

"sungguh mempunyai perbedaan yang sangat jauh" kata kakashi sedikit kecewa.

'_ya.. sungguh berbeda jauh dari kakaknya… aku tidak yakin dia akan bisa melakukannya… tapi bagaimanapun juga dia harus bisa atau….' _Batin kakashi juga menjadi sangat kacau setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang akan menggantikan posisi Minato itu ternyata orang yang seperti itu.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Kenapa kalian lesu begitu haa? Sudahlah.. kita tidak ada pilihan lain lagi! Hahaha ayolah bersemangat.. kau juga minato.. bagaimanapun juga dia itu anakmu! Oooh sudahlah ayo semangat.. bukankah masih terlalu cepat bagi kalian untuk menyerah seperti ini? Dia masih bisa diasah masih bisa diasah." Kata guy ingin menyemangati mereka sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak mereka.

'_ya kau benar guy'_ batin mereka ber-3 serentak.

**Flash back(off)**

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, narutopun dengan segera keluar melalu jendela..

"Naruto-kun.. apakah kamu sudah siap?" Tanya hinata karena merasa naruto sudah terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu.

'_cheh! Aku harus cepat.. aku masih belum mau dan masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini' _batin naruto mengatakan bahwasannya dia harus cepat bergerak.

And…

'HUUP!'

Setelah lompat dari jendela dan keluar dari rumahnya itu, narutopun segera lari sekencang-kencangnya tak tentu arah…

_Disisi lain_

"ini kembaliannya" kata wanita tua tersebut sambil mengembalikan kembalian uangnya.

"makasih nek" jawab sasuke.

"iya sama-sama.. lain kali mampirlah kemari lagi" tawar nenek itu.

"hn" kata sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya memberikan tanda iya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

3 ruko sebelum sampai ketempat sasuke tinggalin dia…

'BRUUUGGHH'

"adu-duh ittai!" jawab mereka berdua serentak.

Naruto menabrak sasuke tanpa tidak sengaja.. namun.. ketika dia menyadari orang yang ditabraknya itu Uchiha dan sang Uchihapun menyadari kalau orang yang menabraknya itu seorang Uzumaki.. maka tak lain yang keluar dari mulut mereka adalah…

"KAAUU!" Jerit mereka serentak sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

**TBC**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
